In-betweener
The In-Betweener Real Name: In-betweener Current Alias: In-betweener Identity: Secret Alignment: Neutral Affiliation: Relatives: Universe: Earth-82004 Base Of Operations: Panoptichron (secret headquarters) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Height: Variable Weight: Variable Eyes: Black and White Hair: Bald Unusual Features: N/A Citizenship: None Marital Status: Single Occupation: In-betweener, True Timebroker Education: Celestial Creators: Marvel Comics History The In-Betweener is a cosmic entity who exists as the synthesis of the major concepts of the universe: life and death, reality and illusion, good and evil, logic and emotion, existence and nothingness, god and man. Fifteen feet in stature, the In-Betweener is an agent of Lord Chaos and Master Order, two of the universe's principal abstract beings, whose appointed task is to maintain the universal balance. Simultaneously existing and not-existing, present everywhere and present nowhere, the In-Betweener first came to human attention when it abducted the golden humanoid Adam Warlock to its quasi-realm and attempted to transform him into a champion of life to help restore the balance upset by Thanos of Titan. It was later encountered by Earth's sorcerer supreme, Doctor Strange, when it empowered the spells of a renegade band of wizards calling themselves the Creators. Strange opposed the In-Betweener and its plan to restore balance by creating universal insanity, and calling upon its masters, Order and Chaos, Strange managed to halt the In-Betweener's machinations. While possessing sufficient power to alter reality on a cosmic scale, the In-Betweener is not all knowing or infallible. Indeed, within the parameters of the In-Betweener's existence are both power and weakness, knowledge and ignorance. The Exiles The In-Betweener started interfering with the order of things when he had a hand in allowing Thanos to destroy Kiani's home, Earth-500. Jade was unable to stop him but decided, as she watched billions die, that she would take the In-betweener's place as true Timebroker in Panoptichron. However, that is the duty of a celestial and she was not able to find her place as "true" Timebroker and instead took Kiani's place as master of the Exiles (still calling herself the Timebroker). Jade was too effective, saving too many worlds, tilting the balance too much. And so the In-betweener took action again. The Timebreaker Ghost The In-Betweener approached Ghost when she was in despair. He had put a replacement Ghost on the Exiles team to even things out since the Timebreaker had been defeated by the Exiles and taken away by the Doctors. The replacement would watch the team and change the balance when needed: not every world could be saved. In exchange for her cooperation, for "sitting out" the missions, the In-Betweener took her on an astral journey through her past, reintroducing her to her memories. Ghost rejected the person she used to be, and claimed her true name was simply GHOST and not ELISA. But her personality changed slightly, making a combination of both old and new Ghosts (aka a mixture of volume one and volume two Ghosts, who were completely different people in the comics). Powers The In-Betweener possesses sufficient power to alter reality on a cosmic scale. However, the In-Betweener is not all-knowing or infallible. Indeed, within the parameters of the In-Betweener's existence are both power and weakness, knowledge and ignorance. Dimensional Travel True Invulnerability Reality Alteration Self Sustenance